Rematch
by buhbuhbuhbuhbetsy
Summary: Tenten noticed his slower pace, his hesitance, and she smirked. He noticed her smirk, but it was too late, he already swung with his right, he was about to pull back but she grabbed his arm and quickly flipped him over onto his back. She turned around and looked down. "Going easy on me, Uchiha?"


This isn't my first story, for some reason i keep deleting my old ones because i either don't keep up with it or think its horrible. Any ways this is just something I've been thinking about lately. ENJOY! 3

And in advance, I'm sorry for any grammer or punctuation! I'm too lazy to reread and check...

Disclaimer: nah, i don't own it.

* * *

><p>"Alright, new day, new team, new everything, why not go and find a training ground?" Kakashi said as he stood up not even looking away from his orange book.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, I thought training grounds were assigned by team numbers?" Sakura asked.

"Used to. Even Jounin and Anbu like to go back to old training grounds to have a few battles. We cant have 4 generations of Team 6 battling at the same time."

"Okay, so I know it'll be difficult, but your jobs are to find a training ground which you all must agree upon. Preferably secluded but convenient for all of us. I'll find you guys when you find a place. Now, Scatter!" Kakashi sat on a tree branch high up and began to read again.

* * *

><p>"Man! Kakashi-sensei is so lazy! I mean, come on! It doesn't hurt to put that book down and help us look for one!" Naruto yelled trying to get rid of the silence.<p>

"Sakura, let's just stop here and say we want this one! This one has a nice open field for fighting!"

"Hey Sasuke, don't you think we should get one closer so we don't have to walk as far." Sakura said ignoring Naruto's annoying outbursts.

_'__Damn it, what's so good about Sasuke!'_ Naruto thought to himself.

'_Ugh, out of all the idiots in the world, I had to get stuck with these two.'_ Sasuke was walking, trying his best to ignore them.

They walked for another 20 minutes until they found a nice large open space next to the river and surrounded by thick tall trees.

'_Perfect.'_ Sasuke thought. "We'll take this one, let's stay here until Kakashi-sensei comes." He sat down onto a fallen log.

The view was amazing. A soft breeze blowing the grass and a few of the flowers, the sun shining onto the clear river.

"OMG A RIVER, ITS PERFECT FOR RELAXING!" Sakura ran and sat next to Sasuke on the log.

"LOOK AT THE OPEN SPACE!" Naruto ran around for awhile and then finally sat next to Sakura.

Sasuke scooted farther away from his teammates. Sakura then scooted closer to Sasuke. Then Naruto scooted closer to Sakura. The processed continued until Sasuke had unexpectedly fallen off the end of the log.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! I BEAT THEM, GAI SENSEI, I AM THE FASTEST IN THE GROUP, GAI SENSEI DID YOU SEE ME?!"A green clad ninja with a bowl cut hairstyle jumped out of the trees and into the field.

"LEE, YOU'VE SHOWN NOT ONLY YOUR ENTHUSIASM FOR BEING HERE TODAY BUT YOUR SPEED IMPROVEMENT" An older ninja dressed in the same attire came out after him.

"We have guests!" The younger one pointed at the three genin.

"Ah, welcome! I am Gai and this is Lee! And your names?" The older man asked.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura Haruno."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"My, my, are you Kakashi's pupils?" Gai asked.

"Yea, what of it?" Naruto asked.

"Might you be looking for a training ground now?"

"Yea, this is it."

"Oh I'm sorry, but this is Team 10's training ground." Lee said apologetically.

"WHAT?! NOW WE HAVE TO FIND A NEW ONE?!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm afraid so." Gai said.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Neji walked out of the bushes, obviously annoyed. He noticed Sasuke, and they started a glaring contest. As he got closer, another person came out of the bushes, this time a girl.

"Hey guy-!" Tenten felt a hand on her left shoulder and quickly reacted by pulling a few senbom needles out of her buns with her right arm, and throwing it exactly where he stood , she barely missed her attacker. Her attacker then reappeared behind Team 7.

"Sorry bout that, just wanted to see how Gai was training his students." Kakashi had his book in his back pocket, away from his hands, surprisingly.

Sasuke stopped his contest with Neji and looked at the girl with twin buns atop her head. She walked toward their direction. It seemed like slow motion, his eyes were wide, his hands started sweating, his jaw was clenching and unclenching, his face felt warm but hopefully it wasn't red, which it was just a little bit. Neji noticed this and smirked.

Tenten stopped when she was side by side with Neji.

"Hey Neji!" She smiled.

She noticed Team 7. "Oh hello! I'm Tenten, and you must be Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." She smiled at all of them and OH MY LORD SASUKE'S HEART STOPPED FOR A SECOND.

Neji was right by her side. The two weren't touching but they stood TOO close, in Sasuke's opinion, to each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" She tilted her head a little bit to the side.

"WE'RE HERE TO TAKE THIS TRAINING GROUND FROM YOU GUYS!" Naruto yelled.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"THIS IS THE PERFECT PLACE AND YOU GUYS ARENT TAKING THIS FROM US!" Lee shouted.

"OH YEAH THEN, LETS FIGHT!" Naruto yelled back.

"OKAY THEN LETS DO IT!" Lee yelled again.

"OKA-!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Sakura yelled.

"It's not a bad idea." Sasuke started. "We both want this place, we both fight."

"What a perfect idea, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Who's going to fight?" Neji asked.

"We've been here for a year already, I think we got dibs." Tenten said, but was ignored.

"Okay, Hyuuga, me and you." Sasuke said stepping closer.

"Aha no, we're not trying to destroy the place. Lets do rock, paper, scissors." Kakashi said.

* * *

><p>"Okay! SASUKE AGAINST TENTEN!" "<p>

What." Sasuke was shocked, 'I'm supposed to fight her, HER? Why couldn't it have been Hyuuga, or even Lee? Oh god. Oh god no. I'm supposed to fight someone as beautiful as her? Will I be able to focus? Okay. Okay. I can do this. I'm strong. I'll try to go easy on her. Can I even go easy? Yes, yes I can.'

The rest of them sat closer to the trees as Sasuke and Tenten got into their positions in the open field.

"Start when your ready." Kakashi said.

They waited for awhile and Sasuke figured she wouldn't be the first to attack. So he went first.

'I'll do something amazing. I'll really impress her and maybe she'll start being interested in me, if she isn't already now.' He went straight, running as fast as he could. As his left hand reached for a Kunai, he started to slow down, did he really want to injure her? He wasn't running as fast as he was earlier, but was still pretty fast.

Tenten noticed his slower pace, his hesitance, and she smirked. He noticed her smirk, but it was too late, he already swung with his right, he was about to pull back but she grabbed his arm and quickly flipped him over onto his back. She turned around and looked down. "Going easy on me, Uchiha?"

Sakura and Naruto watch with disbelief. Sasuke was one of the strongest people they knew and here he was getting flipped onto his back?

Kakashi was shocked. He knew Sasuke was interested in this girl from the way he reacted earlier, but enough to make him hesitant of fighting her?

"THERE GOES OUR LITTLE GREEN LOTUS!" Gai and Lee tell in unison.

Neji watched almost wanting to crack up. Sasuke Uchiha acting all high and mighty and getting easily flipped over? Classic. He's trained Tenten well. Well she was already strong before meeting Neji but still, her skills have improved.

She held out her hand, and he took it. "One more time?" She asked.

"You first." He said, and she smiled.

Tenten disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. As she was about to kick both his feet over, he took notice and jumped. He looked to the floor but she was gone. He couldn't sense her chakra either. As he was about to land, he felt two hands hold onto his left ankle and swung him into a tree.

'Oh my fucking god. That fucking hurt. What the fuck.' Sasuke laid there. 'Wasn't she the weapons mistress? Where are her weapons? OH MY GOD. DONT TELL ME. SHES GOING EASY ON ME.' Sasuke got back up by himself. 'Oh hell no. No matter the person, I will not be looked down upon.'

"Oops." She laughed. "I thought you'd be able to take it. I guess not."

Tenten was about thirty feet away. 'Perfect.' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke started running again. She expected a full on frontal attack, but she saw his hands pull out some senbom needles attacked with some string and throw it. She dodged it but didn't notice his right hand throw five explosive tags attached to kunai until too late. As a kunai hit an object it would automatically explode. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six?! The sixth one grazed her skin but with contact, it blew up. She was quick enough to avoid most of the damage though.

"Genjutsu? Smart. Making me see five being thrown and not expecting the sixth one." Tenten still hadn't pulled out her weapons. And Sasuke still couldn't think of another plan to force it out. He was getting frustrated. Maybe he should just go back to attacking her front again. One more time. He could probably get her this time. She'd be expecting the unexpected, but it'd just be the same old thing. How about from the back? Sasuke appeared behind her and tried to throw his right arm around her neck. She was quick. She used her left hand to grab his wrist and pulled it forward his arm, his palm facing up. Her right palm pushed up and forced his elbow to bend in the opposite direction. **POP**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay? Kinda?" Tenten said as she finished bandaging Sasuke's elbow.<p>

Everyone had left, due to other important matters family emergencies besides Neji, Tenten, and Sasuke.

"No."

"Sorry, again. You should go check with Tsunade about your elbow, I'm not a pro. I don't handle unset bones, just cuts and bruises."

"Come on, Tenten. Let's go, he lost, you don't have to pity him. He should have known what would've happen."

"Okay, okay Neji, just a little longer." Tenten said as she examined his elbow one last time. Sasuke could practically FEEL the hatred and jealously emanating off Neji's body. And it felt pretty good.

"Hey Tenten." Sasuke said silently, but loud enough for Neji to hear.

"Yes?" Tenten answered, still beside him.

"We should have a rematch one day. Not soon, but...some day." "Sure, if like to see if you've made any improvement." As she answered, Sasuke pressed his lips to hers.

"TIME TO GO." Neji practically dragged Tenten away.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Retrieval Mission #6-<p>

"Neji? Neji? Lee? Naruto? Hello? Crap, I lost signal. Dumb headsets." Tenten took the headsets off her head and left them around her neck. "Tenten." She turned around.

Her brown eyes met blood red sharingan eyes.

"I think it's time for our rematch." A smirk present on his lips.

* * *

><p>Yep, that's how its going to end. it's left up to your imagination, people!<p>

Review please!


End file.
